


The Love of the Lady

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: A brave and noble Grail Knight gives his life for the honor of The Lady, and is duly rewarded.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Love of the Lady

Louis could feel the thunder of his horse’s hooves in his chest, his lance was dipped, shield raised, the deafening sound of the charge around him as his entire regiment of holy knights charged towards the flank of their foe.  
He was a Grail Knight, and this was the first battle in which he would test his new abilities. The Lady’s light was in him, the holy power coursed through his veins, he could feel her love, taste the sweet water of the lake on his lips, his limbs knew no exhaustion, his steed would never tire, and his holy wrath would know no bounds!  
It had taken eight years of dedicated questing, but finally, the Lady had appeared to him, he had bested the Green Knight in single combat, and at long last… he had been given the blessing he’d been seeking, only a week after his twenty-third name-day.  
The horde in front of them was that of the Undead. The Red Duke had once again sallied fourth from Mousillion, and meant to do harm to the noble folk of Bordeleaux. The Grail Knight would not abide by such despicable evil, not with the Lady’s blessing in his heart!  
He sighted his target, a skeleton in rusted plate wielding a blood stained, black iron blade, one amongst thousands in the horde that clashed with the men-at-arms in the green meadow, which seemed almost grey under the necromancy-tainted skies.  
It turned and he saw its blue flaming eyes, burning with witch-flame. The wight screamed in a mockery of what a living man would know as fear, and brought its shield around a moment too late. Louis’ lance struck target and he felt the shock of the shaft splintering as it utterly shattered the wight’s skull reverberate up his arm. The thundering crash of all the knights around him slamming into the undead host was like the sound of every sword and every suit of armor he’d ever seen smashing into each other all at the same time.  
His sword was out next, burning with holy light, and he cut down into the masses. One wight down, two, three! He had sent at least fifteen back down to the dirt where they belonged when he saw several spear-armed skeletons charge out through the mass of carnage. He reared his horse around, but it wasn’t fast enough.  
A spearhead went through the noble beast’s throat and it reared, a gurgling scream of anguish as it fell backward and he threw himself from the saddle. He rolled and turned around, the wights all around him now.  
The Grail Knights around him were being pushed back, and he was surrounded. He cut down three, bobbing and weaving before he felt a sharp, terrible pain in his back. Whirling he roared and cleaved the skeleton that had just stabbed him with its spear nearly in half.  
Heaving his shield around, the young champion of The Lady caught rusty axe on the rim and it stuck in. He stabbed for the offending wight’s eye socket and watched his skull practically explode into pieces of bone. He pushed his way outward and toward his allies, trying to get back to the noble knights fighting just a dozen feet away. A massive impact to the side of his head sent the warrior flying to the ground. Turning, he saw just in time a Wight King, a huge and powerful skeletal creature, with a great sword in his boney, mailed fists bring a killing blow down on him, and he got his shield in the way. The wood protected him from the cut, but the shield was ruined and his arm felt dully sore. He knew he’d at least been bruised when the impact had hit his knuckles.  
Taking his longsword in two hands, Louis and the wight circled each other. He’d noticed all the skeletons that had been trying at him had stopped, and a severely wrinkled, hunched, hideous old man was leaning on a cane in their midst, staring at him. The necromancer laughed as he watched the Grail Knight fight his undead champion.  
“Yes yes, that’s right Blackblade, finish him!” he clearly wanted to test his favorite puppet against a knight of the Grail.  
Louis resolved not to do the Lady shame with his service. He would strike this foe down, in her name! The wound in his back throbbed, his shield arm was sore, and his head ached, but it would not stop him.  
He and the monster of undeath clashed right there in the field, swords matched strike for strike, its unnatural strength gained through necromantic magic matched by The Lady’s holy wrath that gave his arms the strength to swing and block far beyond that of a normal man’s capability.  
After several minutes of dueling, the wight decided it was done toying with this one. It brought a large swing towards Louis’ side, and he moved to block, but as he did so, the boney beast anticipated it, and redirected his blow to a downwards slash. Barely blocking in time, Louis roared, took the blow hard against his own, and shoved it with all his strength. The being of bone and dark sorcery stumbled for but a moment, but that was all he needed.  
The knight’s sword swung with a speed and strength that made him sure The Lady herself was guiding his strike, and cut through the accursed steel of the Wight King’s armor, across the bone, and out the other side, cutting him clean in half at center torso.  
The witch-fire in its eyes died as it fell to the dirt, and the necromancer screamed in disappointed rage. Seeing his chance, Louis charged, and the old man reeled back, his staff glowing dark purple. His dark minions tried to get in the knight’s way, but he either slammed passed them or was too fast for their long dead hands to halt his charge.  
“FOR ZE LADY!!!” he roared, bringing his sword down right as the spell tore free and slammed into him.  
As the gleaming blessed steel cleaved through, skin, skull, brain and blood, and the necromancer’s body buckled under the knight’s holy wrath, the dark magic slammed into him like a wall of freezing cold blades. Through all armor, through all skin, flesh and bone, down into his very soul it struck. He screamed in pain as the life force was ripped from him, and all went black as the young Grail Knight collapsed into the dirt.  
He couldn't have guessed how long he'd been asleep, but slowly his eyes opened, and he was conscious again  
He gasped, sitting up suddenly, looking around. He was in a beautiful meadow, the sky was blue and shining, the sun high and warm in the sky, there was a lake in front of him, and he was lying under an oak tree. The soft breeze of a spring morning in the Bretonnia caressed his face and skin. He looked to the lake, and saw, rising from the water, a lady more stunningly gorgeous than any he had ever known in his life.  
Her long golden hair seemed to float slightly in the air, running all the way down to the back of her knees. Her blue eyes were like deep pools of the most pure, the most perfectly clean water that could ever exist. Her face was a picture of divine beauty, without a single flaw, her lips full and pink, her cheeks pale and soft. Her body was also nothing but total perfection. Large and shapely breasts, free of any sag despite their considerable size. She had perfectly smooth, thin, ladylike arms, and small, delicate hands, the rest of her hidden beneath a simple but elegant, long white dress. The fabric of the garment seemed to float about her body with a heavenly weightlessness.  
Upon her brow she wore a crown of lovely flowers, each in a different color, and her hair was filled with lengths of vine and blossoms.  
The knight knew who she was instantly. It was the Lady, in all her divine glory, in front of him. Getting up to kneel, he only then noticed he was naked. Still, he knelt, trying to hide his blush.  
She floated over to him, and looked down on Louis, with a frown of unbelievable sadness, tears in her eyes. The anguish on her face was like that of a mother looking upon the body of her child, like a maid looking upon the body of her beloved on their wedding day.  
“My Louis… my brave and noble champion.” she said in a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, shining tears running down her perfect, lovely cheeks.  
“Y-Yes, my lady, what is it, have I offended you?” he asked. “I-I don’t know why I’m… I don’t have any- I didn’t mean to be… um…” he was utterly humiliated at his nakedness in front of her, he was one of her champions, it wasn’t proper!  
“Offended me…? Louis…” she knelt down and kissed his cheek forehead, running her hands through the young man’s short brown hair.  
“My noble and brave Grail Knight...” she hesitated before finishing the sentence. “You have died.”  
All at once he remembered, the battle, the duel, the necromancer, the last thing he felt being the pain of the dark magic hitting him.  
“N-No… no I- I was… it was my first battle, its not… it can’t be!” he shook his head.  
“It is, I am sorry, but even my blessing could not shield you from the dark magic of the necromancer. The spell was so strong, if you had been older, more steeped in the blessings perhaps but…”  
There were so many things Louis thought of, things he never would do. He would never protect his own chapel, never fight in more battles against other evils where his holy blade was needed, he would never see the lands beyond the Old World, never lay with a woman…  
The knight felt tears rolling down his own face, and he choked back a sob.  
“I-I… it was for you. I died for your honor. I completed my vow. You are proud, I have made you proud right?” he asked hopefully, looking up at her.  
“So so proud… and sad. Because of your bravery, the lands which the undead host had been plaguing will prosper, once you struck down their master, the constructs of dark magic collapsed to nothing and the battle was won. You saved thousands of lives. You are a hero Louis. I will grant you a boon, my champion, anything I can give you, I will do so. I cannot bring your body back from the dead, but perhaps there is something else I can do for you? Answer you a question, show you a vision?”  
Louis had a thought for a moment and then quickly shoved it from his mind. He couldn’t, he could not even dare to ask for such a thing! Never! Never… his eyes lingered on the Lady’s full breasts, studying her body before he blushed and forced himself to look up at her face. He hoped she didn’t notice how erect he’d become…  
“I-I… um…“  
She smiled a knowing smile, eyes softened with understanding, and pressed a finger to his lips.  
“I can see your heart, I know what you wish.” she whispered, her divine voice all around him, soft with love and acceptance.  
The young champion’s face flushed red.  
“Its fine I don’t-“  
“Your desire is pure, your heart filled with love and devotion. There is no dishonor in what you wish. I will grant your request.”  
He felt his heart leap and his manhood become hard as castle-forged steel as she said these words.  
“Y-You will!?”  
She laughed softly, amused by his reaction.  
“My champion, it is the least I can do for one who saved so many of my followers from the grip of the undead.”  
She rose full to her feet, and with a simple flick of her wrist, her dress transformed from silky soft white fabric to beautiful white butterflies that flew away in every direction, leaving the goddess utterly nude before him.  
Her body was… breathtaking. Breathtaking was the only word for it. Perfect and smooth and beautiful beyond the possibility of mortal flesh, her breasts were full and ripe with hard pink nipples. Her stomach was perfectly tight and flat. Her were hips just wide enough to show a perfect hourglass shape, and not a centimeter more. Her legs were long and luxuriously smooth and hairless, thighs thick enough to match her perfect hips to waist ratio, feet ladylike and perfectly shaped and sized.  
She turned and showed him her backside, a full butt, luscious and round and pale as the rest of her, without a single flaw, her long blonde hair shining like cloth of gold, with the vines and flowers woven into it complimenting her divine and almost fae beauty flawlessly.  
Louis stared, wide eyed and astonished, because it was all he could think to do. No sight that the knight had ever seen in his life was even close to as beautiful as her, his Lady of The Lake, his courage and devotion, nude and welcoming in front of him. He almost wished he had died sooner.  
“Well my champion? My brave knight? Is it everything you ever dreamed it would be?”  
He nodded. “Everything and more… I never thought in one thousand lifetimes, I would ever be as lucky as I feel right now.”  
“Come to me my knight.” She said, leaning back against the tree, spreading her legs to him. Her womanhood was glistening and inviting, completely hairless, and spread, pink and welcoming for her holy warrior’s manhood. He walked closer, hesitating even now, reaching out a hand before stopping.  
“I… I can touch you? You’re sure?” he said.  
She answered him by taking Louis’ hand in hers, and pulling it to her breast. The skin was so soft, so warm, firm yet the skin so silky and perfect against his large, warrior’s hands. She made a soft moan, the most precious and lovely sound he’d ever heard, as the knight felt the breast in his grip gently, carefully. His second hand moved to her other bosom, and he squeezed and kneaded them, earning all sorts of appreciative sounds from her.  
“Oh Louis…” she breathed, barely a whisper, his name on her lips made his heart leap.  
He positioned himself between her legs, and she took his shaft in her hands. It was about seven inches and nicely sized, thick and lengthy in all the right places. She rubbed it for a few moments, making the young warrior moan softly, before gently pulling at it, getting him to lean forward until she positioned the head at her utterly sopping wet nether lips.  
“Enter me, my champion. Claim your prize for your noble valor. Show me your devotion…”  
“Your will is my command my lady…” he said, and he pressed inside her. He slid all the way in, down to the hilt in one wonderful push. His face was inches from hers, instinctively, Louis moved closer, and they shared a tender, warm kiss as he moved inside her. His thrusts were slow and purposeful, savoring every moment within her.  
She was his Lady, the fire that gave him strength, the beauty that gave him hope, the love of his life, the being of his truest devotion.  
Their tongues slowly explored each other’s mouths, each sharing the deep and meaningful kiss. She brought a hand to his face, and held it there, feeling the knight's cheek. It was rough and scratchy with stubble. Finally she pulled away, and made a soft sound of pure pleasure as he thrust into her.  
“Oh my noble knight… my champion… please…” she gasped. “You can go faster… please…”  
“Yes, my lady.” Louis obeyed and began to move his hips faster, with deeper, harder thrusts.  
He could feel her depths hug him tight as he thrust in, and squeeze down as he pulled out, as if she wanted to hold him inside her forever. The pleasure that the holy warrior felt was tremendous, the most blissful waves of ecstasy, radiating from where their hips met all the way out across his whole body.  
“My Lady… you are… so tremendously beautiful, so wonderfully perfect, I love you, I love you so much.” The knight said, wrapping his arms around her, thrusting faster. She moaned and gasped out his name.  
“Ohhh Louis… and I love you, my brave champion, my mighty hero, take me, show me the truth of your words!”  
He did as he was bid, harder he pressed himself into her, more forceful, more deep, every movement to the hilt, every thrust faster than the last. Louis’ body knew no exhaustion, his stamina was endless, and he could feel how much she loved it every time his shaft lanced into her depths.  
For what seemed like hours, days, weeks, months, even years, they were as one, both giving pleasure and bliss to the other, it was more than sex, more than a simple reward for his honor. Louis could not have said if it had been 5 minutes or five centuries since they had started, only that he knew there was nothing he wanted more than for it to go on forever. It was an example of devotion in its purest form. Every movement the knight made, his Lady could feel his love, his raw desire for her to be safe, for her honor to be untainted, for her light to reach all souls, for darkness to be purged, and good to triumph ultimately over evil.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity of the tender making of love between the knight and the pure and noble Lady of the Lake, Louis could feel a wonderful tightness deep in the pit of his stomach, a tingling feeling radiating throughout his manhood and across his body, he knew finally, that his limit was approaching.  
“My knight, my noble strong warrior, I can feel your need, inside me I feel you throbbing, you are close now, so close…”  
“I… I think I’m going to…”  
“Yes… inside me, you may spill your seed within my depths, my champion. Please, give me your love, every last drop… I am close as well, I want to climax with you, I want us to feel this pleasure as one.” she said, her pure voice echoing right in front of The knight’s face, whispered in his ear, and somehow inside of his own head.  
Louis went as fast and hard as his hips would allow, driving the Lady closer to her own peak, until finally he felt her clamp down around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she took his lips with hers. As they kissed The Lady clenched down again and again on him, her whole body shuddering with orgasmic pleasure, toes curling, as the knight’s own limit was finally upon him, and he climaxed within her.  
For what felt like hours they felt that pure pleasure together, until finally the feeling faded, he pulled out of her, breaking their kiss with a soft sucking on her bottom lip. The Lady of the Lake was flush in her cheeks, her hair hanging down over her face in places, her chest heaving up and down slowly, recovering from the climax. She looked down while panting slightly, and spread her lower lips, watching Louis’ seed spill from her slowly onto the grass.  
“Well, my champion, I must say… I might have enjoyed that more than you did.” she said softly.  
“I’m glad, my Lady. thank you… thank you for letting me-” he started, but she put up her hand.  
“You don’t need to thank me for anything Louis. You earned this. Your devotion was beyond almost any knight I’ve ever anointed, your talent in battle was heroic and worthy of songs and tales. In the end, the hero has his lady, and they live happily ever after.”  
“Yes… I guess they do.” he said, laying next to her. She placed his head against her breast, and ran her hands through his short, hazelnut hair.  
Louis’ eyes fluttered close, and he drifted into rest, with the lady’s hand against his brow, completely at peace.


End file.
